First Time
by Emo Akatsuki Addict
Summary: A pair of slender arms wrapped around Tobi's waist and dragged him forcefully back into the bed. Like a cat, Kaita twisted around him, pressing her lithe body to his, sliding up until her lips were level with his ear. "I'm not done with you yet, and you can't leave until I'm satisfied, got it?" Tobi/OC


Ohhhhhh my god guys. This came out of NOWHERE but I am sooooooooooooooooooooo happy I finally got it out of my head. It's got my OC, Kaita, paired with Tobi. Basically their first time together. Mostly porn without much plot. I hope you guys like :3

* * *

Tobi's nails dragged down her hips hard as he came suddenly with a strangled groan, unable to hold back. He couldn't even think straight; all he was aware of was the feeling of her tight heat wrapped around his length. It overwhelmed his senses and the world went white briefly as he released deep inside Kaita. When the spasming in his groin stopped, he opened his eyes, finding his head buried in the curve of her throat. He pulled back, heart pounding, looking up at her brown eyes tentatively, which were full of amusement.

"Well, what happened to that famous Uchiha stamina I'd heard so much about?" the assassin questioned, laughter thinly veiled in her voice.

Tobi flushed red with embarrassment and shame. He pushed her hips up and off his cock, masking a groan as he slid out of her, quickly moving to get out of the bed. _First time getting with Kai-chan and I came early… Damn this is so awful… I'm so fucking pathetic; she'll probably never want to try again –_

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist and dragging him forcefully back into the bed. Like a cat, Kaita twisted around him, pressing her lithe body to his, sliding up until her lips were level with his ear.

"I'm just kidding around, you silly man," the girl purred, nipping his earlobe, chuckling huskily as she heard the black haired man's breath hitch in his throat. "I'm not done with you yet, and you can't leave until I'm satisfied, got it?"

He strained against her, but she held him down firmly, sliding the hands that rested on his biceps up to intertwine her fingers with his own, effectively pinning his hands above his head. Despite feeling utterly embarrassed and defeated, he was feeling aroused again. He squirmed against her, but only made his 'problem' worse. "Kai-chaaaan," he whined, still trying to get away.

She ignored him, trailing her lips down his jaw to his mouth, kissing him softly. Her tongue traced one of the old scars on his lower lip, the one that extended down his chin, before moving back up to his mouth. He nervously allowed his own tongue to brush hers as she did this and she sighed softly against his lips. Tobi felt her smile slightly into the kiss as her body relaxed against his, not holding him down as firmly as before and finally allowing him to move. Feeling not as pathetic anymore, he untangled his fingers from Kaita's and sat up slowly, still kissing her.

Eventually they broke apart and he sat back to look her over, supporting himself with one hand while the other rested on her waist. Her lips were flushed and swollen and she was panting slightly, one eye covered by a lock of her long brown hair, the other lined thickly with black liner and giving him a smoldering sexy look. Her oversized nightshirt was wrinkled and hanging off one shoulder, exposing a black bra strap. Her legs were spread, her knees on either side of his hips holding herself above his re-hardened manhood, naked from the waist down. Her womanhood was wet, and he could still see a bit of his cum against her skin.

Feeling embarrassed again, he glanced away, opening his mouth to apologize, but the sudden sensation of Kaita's moist heat enveloping him quickly and all at once stopped any coherent words from escaping his lips. He gasped, his crimson eyes flicking back to hers in shock. She smiled seductively, biting one lip softly as she met his gaze.

"Touch me," she breathed. Taking his hand, she guided it up her hip and under her shirt. Obediently, he let his hand wander up until he could pull the article of clothing up and over her head, tossing it away. She moved gently in his lap as he did so, sliding up and down his manhood slowly so as not to overwhelm him.

He marveled at how soft she was as he worked at removing her bra. Sure, there were battle scars marring her pale skin here and there, but even those were soft to the touch. She was a killer, and could outfight any of the men in the group, but she was still a woman, and she gave off an unbelievable heat from her whole body. It felt like Tobi was caressing a living flame in human form. He finally got the bra off and slipped it from her narrow shoulders, releasing her small yet perfect breasts.

He glanced up at her for a moment, slightly nervous again, but she had her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly as she panted softly, still riding him. Tobi, grasped by a sense of boldness now, suddenly moved his hands to her shoulders and pressed her onto her back, shifting to where he was kneeling between her thighs, thrusting into her slowly. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him with those soft brown orbs again. His own harsh crimson ones stared deep into hers. They said nothing, only breathing and the soft noises of skin brushing skin could be heard in the room.

Kaita's small hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. Tobi shifted his weight to one elbow, tangling his hand in her soft hair while the other slid under her back and lifted her hips to change the angle he was thrusting her at. Almost immediately her demeanor changed. Her legs twined around his waist to pull him deeper and she gasped sharply into his mouth, her hands going to his shoulders and gripping them tightly.

"Ahn! Tobi-kuuuuuun," she moaned, trembling. "There, again, mmn…"

"Unh, 'kay, Kai – chan…" He groaned, moving with some difficulty, as she had tightened more than just her legs around him.

He removed the hand from her hair and braced himself on his arm, moving harder and faster against his lover's body. The sounds in the room were very different now; all grunts and soft cries and slaps of wet skin on skin and the headboard clunking against the wall with every thrust.

He let out a strangled moan as she dragged her clawed fingernails down his back, her cries of pleasure rising higher in pitch and volume, her body tensing so taught he felt like she would snap in his arms. Then she called his name as she came hard over his cock, her inner walls so tight around him he almost couldn't move. He tried desperately to ride her orgasm out and make it last as long as possible for her, but he couldn't handle it. So many sensations all at once; Kaita calling his name in pure bliss, her release causing her to tremble around him, and her nails down his back. He came hard deep inside her, gasping her name repeatedly into her hair, his arms holding her so tightly to his body it was almost like they were one person.

As his vision cleared once again, he slowly raised himself up on his elbows and met her eyes, panting softly. Kaita's eyes were full of tenderness as she looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, her long hair spread messily across the pillow, a satisfied smile on her lips. She slid her hands down his back, around his hips, and back up his chest to his face. Her fingertips danced across the disfiguring scars on the right side of his face and up into his hair, tangling in his short locks as she pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart, Tobi eased himself off her small body and rolled to lie next to her. She nuzzled up to his side and put her head on his chest. They fell asleep intertwined as one.

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, un!"

Tobi shot up in bed, instinctively taking the blanket with him to cover his face. He scrambled for his mask, squishing Kaita to the bed in the process. He mumbled an apology at her sleepy whine of protest as he finally found the swirled orange mask and slipped it on. He now turned to where the voice had come from, beet red under his mask.

His partner Deidara, finally back from his overnight mission, was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips and a look of disgust on his effeminate face.

"Seriously guys? Why the hell couldn't you do this in Kai's room, un?" He snapped, brushing his fluffy blond bangs out of his eyes. "I don't give a damn that you two are an 'item' or whatever, but as long as we share a room, I'd rather not come back to base to it smelling like sex, hmm!"

His grating voice finally woke Kaita, who was balled up with her arm over Tobi's waist. She rolled to face the door, her hair a mess and her eyeliner looking very raccoon-esque from sleeping in it.

"Shut th' fuck up, ya goddamn ladybody," She snarled, throwing the blanket off and climbing out of bed, unashamedly crossing the room naked to where her clothing was strewn. Tobi flushed red once again as he muttered apologies to Deidara, trying to look for his pants and not look at the way Kaita's muscles moved beneath her bare flesh. Finding them, he hurriedly pulled them on under the blankets.

"S-sorry, Deidara-sempai," He stammered. "You weren't here and things escalated kinda fast – "

"I don't want to hear excuses, un" The bomber snapped, striding across the room to dump his duffel on the floor and rummage in his nightstand. He produced a can of air freshener and started spraying it around the room in an attempt to remove the scent of coitus from the air. "This is seriously nasty, hmm!"

"Really, Dei-chan? Drop it." Kaita said in mild irritation as she pulled her shirt on. "So your roomie had sex in the room you share while you weren't here. Big fucking whoop. Mine eats people and gets their blood in the carpet. If you want to trade, I'm all for that. Otherwise, man the fuck up and lose your own virginity instead of raining on other people's afterglow."

Deidara huffed and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door as he did.

"Way to be mature!" Kaita called after him mockingly before turning to face Tobi. Without saying anything, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bed.

"Kai-chan – ?" He said in surprise, but she turned and tugged his mask up to stop his words with a kiss. When they broke apart she was grinning as she slid his mask back down.

"I'm not done with you yet, silly," She purred, turning again and exiting the room, still tugging a shirtless, tousle-haired Tobi behind her down the hall. "I need a shower, and we might as well conserve water by showering together."

Tobi perked up at her words, an idea forming. He pulled his hand free and scooped her up bridal-style. She squealed in pleased surprise, locking her arms around his neck as he made his way to her room.

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeee porn :D Should I write a sequel chappie? Let me know!


End file.
